The beast's
by Shaye13
Summary: Amu is a legendary siberian tiger beast who loses her memories, Ikuto is a vampire king who will destroy towns to get her back will he ever be able to save her from her fate? Amuto. Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have a story called 'Love me' so please check that out. This is only my second story so sorry if it sucks. Also I'll be posting another new story tomorrow called 'Elven'. **

**Review, Follow, and Favorite. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**'Amu'**

**Age 13**

"I can't wait in till they get here!" it was my birthday and it was a beautiful day. The sun shined off of my strawberry pink hair that fell upon my milky white skin 'Calm down Amu honey this isn't the first time friends came over for your birthday' she was fixing to go hunting so she was in her complete wolf form so she transmitted her thought's to mine "I know but I'm still excited!" a bell rang and my mom turned to the woods "Mom if you're the queen of all beast's why do you have to hunt?" she chuckled 'I may be the queen of all beast's but I'm also the queen of the wolf tribe so I must help out as much as I can' with that she ran off leaving me alone like I usually am.

There was a knock on the door to my room. I ran over and swung it open "Sayaa it's so nice to see you again!" she was the princess of the Fox demon tribe "Yes I know. I guess I could say the same for you." the plus 1 she brought along giggled. They walked into my room and sat down just as another one of my so-called 'Friends' appeared Lulu the princess of the Hawk demon tribe "Hey Lu-" "Hi" she walked in and caught sight of Sayaa "SAYAA!" she put on a unbelievably happy face, Sayaa turned around jumped up and did the same "LULU!" they embraced each other "I didn't know you were invited and to think I was thinking about not coming!" I flinched a little at that "I wasn't going to but..." she looked at me and leaned into Sayaa to whisper something in her ear I just walked over and sat down

The party was going well, but I wasn't feeling well so I just sat and watched, not that they wanted to talk anyway. The maid finally brought the cake in "Thank you." I said as bent over to blow out the candle's I fell to my knees at the pain that was shooting up my back I screamed as it reached my face. I heard the girls scream and run out and the maid yelled at a couple of guards to go get my father she slowly approached me "My lady calm down don't worry" she rubbed my back "your just transforming a bit early." 'a bit early'? it's 3 years early' I had thought to myself I screamed again. All of the pain was gone but I heard another scream and my father's voice say "Oh my." I looked down to see white fur with back stripes on it and huge paws with claw's I can extract and retract I was extremely confused. I felt a burning sensation go around my front and back paws so I snapped out my trance to see guards putting silver cuffs around me. Only being a cub in this form my cry of pain came out as a squeak. I looked at my father 'Please stop it' he only looked away. I was carried to a room that had no windows.

**Age 14**

"Please just one time" I got on my knees and pleaded "only for a moment? It is my birthday!" I had tears in my eye's but my mother and father just looked at me "No, Amu. You're to dangerous if we would let you out even for a moment and someone saw you they would think were letting you free and run off to tell everyone!" my mother said trying not to sound annoyed and disgusted in my presence "Mom, Father, what are you doing down here?" a little girl with golden brown locks popped out from behind the door "Who is she?" I asked as the little girl made her way to my mother's side "This is Ami, our one and only daughter." I felt like a silver arrow just shot through me "B-But What about-" she had a sad look that almost matched my fathers but theirs was no where close to mine "You know we can't accept something like you as the daughter of the Queen and King of the wolf tribe. But we can accept as a loyal subject of the Queen and King of the beast people. You also make a perfect weapon. Speaking of which" she through down my armor "You have a shift tonight." I looked to the ground and held out one hand so she could unlock it and did the same with my other hand it both feet. The whole time I looked at my little sister and thought no matter what I will protect her, but I heard my father tell her what I am and that she should never be down here with me alone. That night even though my wounds heal in a matter of seconds, minutes when its made by silver, I was hurt beyond repair.

**Age 15**

It was my birthday again and as always I had to work a night shift I had learned last year that if I talked I would usually be punished because I never had anything nice to say, so the only time I say anything is with my thought's and that's only to warn the guards of something. I transformed out side, I was bigger than when I was at 13, they had made me a silver colar that uses electric magic to shock me if the electric mage chooses to do so. as we began to leave I smelled a unfamilliar scent I growled a deep growl toward the road and transmitted my thoughts to the electric mage (A/N: Some of the beast people use magic, too. So yes the electric mage is a Wolf beast.) 'There is something coming up the road' he nodded his head and walked me over to the road the other guard close behind right as we made it a wagon flew by to the guards by the gate someone stepped out but I didn't get see them because where neck was burning is now frying a long with my whole body "YOU IDIOTIC SIBERIAN TIGER IT WAS A CARRIAGE!" the shock caused me to transform back into a human "GREAT NOW WE HAVE TO WAIT IN TILL YOU CAN CHANGE BACK BECAUSE YOUR SO STUPID!" he said while shocking me again I lay naked curled up against the ground in till I could change back. It wasn't a big deal to any of the towns folk to be naked around each other since they had to hunt together and everything. The same rule applied to me just more because I was a freak they both looked away in disgust. As I changed back I felt a presence behind them so I immediately whipped around and growled behind the two. The electric mage thought it was directed towards him and shocked me "DON'T GROWL AT ME." I transformed back again and was stuck on the ground "NO BEHIND YOU!" He whipped around to see a vampire wielding a silver sword I heard him scream and the other guard growl as he transformed and howled for back up. Before he could leap he was stabbed and killed I tried to get up but electricity still flowed in me and was quickly knocked down, the vampire chuckled "Seems you'll be an easy kill, I would have fun with you but..." I felt the ground rumbling and heard guards not to far away "It seem's I don't have time." He lifted up his sword aiming for my heart, not being able to manage enough strength to roll I leaned to the side as he came down and stabbed me on the other side of my chest, I let out a shriek that turned into a roar he pulled the sword out "STOP MOVING!" He came down again but a deep voice yelled "STOP." just as he got an inch into my skin. a gust of wind blew through the air and the man who was just hovering over me with a knife an inch deep in me was gone but beside me kneeled a tall man about my age with dark blue eye's and hair. Before I had a chance to learn what was going on I was being lifted up by the strange man, as the guards got there I blacked out.

**Age 16**

I got dressed, as I always did. I no longer needed to be chained up because the door was now made of silver and electricity just like my collar. He was coming over again today. He was truly the only I could trust. I layed down on my bed and waited there was a knock on the door so I sat up "Enter." as I had hoped he walked in like always and in a matter of seconds he was beside me and the door was safely locked. As soon as both of us heard no foot steps he laid down and I stood up to sit in my chair, but before I got there he was behind me and pulling me back to the bed as we got to the bed he turned me around to face me. He had a playful frustrated face on whle I just used my old 'I don't care' face on "Amu-chan why are you always so cold to me" he pretended to be hurt "maybe I should punish you." his hurt face then went evil, but I just left my face plain. He spun around and lifted his leg up to give me a round house kick but I just caught his leg and tripped him just as he hit the ground he was behind me I elbowed him in the stomach as he bent over I used the back of my hand to hit him in the face he went down but spun with his leg out and tripped me, as I fell I put my hands out doing a front hand spring. I whipped around to come face to face with him my eye's widened in surprise but then immediately fell back to plainness "Yay I won" he sounded like a child he grabbed me and pulled me down on the bed with him "now you have to snuggle with me and say my name with a koi at the end or kiss me." I puckered out my lips and put on my annoyed eye's 'Tsukiyomi-koi' he pushed me away from me for a moment and put on his serious voice the same voice that saved me a year ago "No, no Amu you have to say my first and out loud I gulped as he pulled me closer "I-Ikuto-koi." He chuckled "Yay, Amu-koi talked to me for the first time and it was my name!" I let my sweat drop he was acting like a kid again. He snuggled closer to me. I was woke up by a knock on my door "You have a shift tonight." I sighed as I pulled away from Ikuto his grip tightened on my shoulder I sighed and shook my head I looked at him I let myself blush a little before I said "E-Everything will be ok Ikuto-koi." the shock this gave loosened his grip, this gave me a chance to ecscape I ran to the door "Enter." as the door open Ikuto was beside me. I let them put the collar on me and didn't flinch at the burning because I was use to it "Hold on we have to check the electricity, new mage." the electricity ran through me and I let out my shriek that turned into a roar. Ikuto kneeled down by me and just rubbed my back in till I stood. With this I left for my rounds. I, of course could sense Ikuto following us that night was silent.

**Age 17**

**'Ami'**

Mom and Father were in a hurry to her room talking to a guard "Listen, people are saying they saw her let them in but there's no way he could have gotten in with her, and no way she go out on her own." there were vampires roaming the town and I soon as we find out the truth of what is happening me and mom are leaving with many of the towns people while father help in the war I was personally terrified of going down here after I heard what she was she alway's scared me. I shook these thought's out of my head as we came to her room, because she obviously smells fear.

**'Amu'**

He stood there waiting for my reply "Come on Amu if you stay here they'll just keep hurting you, but if you come with me I promise I can keep you safe." he crouched to be the same level as me and lifted out his hand just before I grabbed my door swung open and I felt burning and pain followed by something warm running down my stomach I looked down to see a silver arrow shot right in my stomach "AMU!" Ikuto yelled as he saw what happened the taste of iron filled my mouth I turned around to see a guard, my parent's and Ami. when I turned back around Ikuto was standing up lifting his hand out for me again I made no hesitation to grab it this time I felt a pierce in the same side of my chest I got completely stabbed and electricity ran through my body I looked up to see Ikuto gone. I fell to the ground, everything went black.

**'Ikuto'**

I exited the room to get some vampires to attack down there but when we came back they were all gone "GO FIND THEM AND DON'T HURT AMU TELL THE OTHERS!"

**'Amu'**

I woke up chained in a carriage, I looked to only see two guards "We will be meeting some people you'll be living with for now on so be good." the mage looked back out the window out of know where the carriage tumbled over and broke open flying us out of it "Shit, they found us." I knew they wouldn't be able to defeat a vampire "Unchain me. you won't be able to do it on your own!" they looked at each other and looked at me fine as they walked over to me I saw one coming right at them I flipped over them and got sliced across the chest I round house kicked him I quickly turned around "QUICK!" they managed to get them of just as I was sliced in the back I transformed and leaped on him and broke his head off I turned around to see one had kilt them and was already coming from with a swift move I heard my ribs crack and something go right through my chest, I hit a tree and the world went quiet and numb.

**'Ikuto'**

The smell of her blood got stronger as I finally made it there she was laying on the ground, with a sword sticking out of her chest and a broken tree behind her. I was beside her before I even realized it. I pulled the sword out of her cold body, and held her close as I cried and rocked her "Amu wake up." no answer. Out of no where she began to glow her milky white face got two tan stripes on each side like birth mark's, her amazing pink hair went white with black streaks in it, she began hovering over the ground her eye's opened but seemed dead, they weren't the honey golden one's I came to love, no but one was black and the other white, her nails got only a bit longer, she slowly came back to the ground and stopped glowing all of her scars were gone, and she was breathing again. Out of no where 3 normal tiger came out of the woods and transformed into people. "So here she is." said a short girl with long blonde hair "But that doesn't look like her." said a taller girl with long blonde hair that she was putting in to long piggy tails "She must have used one of her lives. Why are you doing that when were fixing to transform again?" said a buff boy with short orange/brown hair "I'm going to half transform with you." she smiled "Jeez, Kukai do you ever listen to the plan? Utau will be fighting off any attackers while I go a head and prepare the village." he looked at the short girl "Rima, you sure your short legs will get you there before us?" she just looked away. "Who are you?" I finally asked not minding that they were naked "We are part of the rare Demon Tiger tribe we got word there was a Siberian tiger here so we came to get her, her kind is Legendary she is the only one of her kind since thousands of years ago so we can't let her get hurt anymore, she's already lost one life, and even if you reject it seems a new power has been opened in her and she will most likely not remember anything." I looked down at her and back up "Fine but I'll be back for her one day, and she will come with me willing or forcefully." and with that they left.

**1 year later**

"Wake up it's hunting time." Amu looked at her best friend's that entered her they had saved her when she was in trouble last year and she couldn't remember anything but waking running through the woods in her friend Kukai's arms, they say that I've always lived here and I was seriously injured that night and I must have lost my memory but for some reason I don't believe that "I'm coming.".

* * *

**Okay so I thought this was a good beginning to the story but that's just me. Once again If you haven't read my story 'Love me' check that out and I'll be posting a new story 'Elven' tomorrow.**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite please, Thanks for Reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys so here is the second chapter! I'm really excited! The reviews have been really good. Also, many have Favored and Followed. Thanks to ****Otaku-Chan4Ever for following and favoring along with MidnightNinja101, xxxCatsOfTheShadowsxxx, KazeNoStigmaFan24, Ruby Warrior Girl 730, and manga4eva. No reviews. But thanks to all the awesome fans! Now let's continue with the story! I don't own Shugo Chara. But I DO own the plot so PLEASE if you want to use it for another fanfic just ASK and I'll more than most likely say yes. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Age 17**

**'Amu'**

I stalked through the snowy wood, around some dead tree's, there was a rather large herd of buffalo "They aren't other demons." It was Utau, she didn't say it in the form of a question so I just nodded my head and got down load signaling the rest of my team to do the same. Ever since I showed off the skills I didn't know I had, they directed me leader of Team Red. We all silently transformed. I, the only one who blend in with surroundings, because of the white blanket that covered the ground. The other tigers went for the grazing cubs as I went for the largest, dominant male. I crouched low into a springing formation, when a baby cried in fear, the male looked over and I knew I had to act fast. Leaping into the air I cut its neck with my claws, hooking onto him like a fish to a hook. He began leading a stampede with me on his back he stopped letting the others run around him, my troops on both side of them, few stopping to check on me I let out a roar telling them to continue. They, of course, did. He bucked and flung me, like a rabid dog would do to his food. Using my claws to pull me up higher, I lunged at his neck, sinking my teeth into the side. Lifted my head up tasting the delicious flow of it blood, watching the crimson dot the snow with red pellets. I bit the other side of his throat now, blood pouring from each side of it's neck. he almost instantly stopped moving, and felling rolling me off. I sat up and transformed back to my human form. I was tired, cold, and the blood dripping down my body drove me insane with hunger, but I controlled my self. Since winter had come all of our usual game migrated some where warm so we were lucky to find what we did to day. I haven't eaten in day's, maybe even weeks. I stood up but fell back down. I had been up most of the day and night preparing for the rest of winter hunts. The buffalo's fighting had made me exhausted and my hunger didn't help. Laid down closing my eye's "I will only rest for a moment." I swore to myself.

I shot up realizing I was no longer cold or wrapped into a blanket of snow. My head was pounding so I lifted my hand up to my for forehead, and realized I had a fever. The door flew open and Utah and Rima ran in "AMU! YOUR AWAKE! WHAT HAPPENED?" Utau with a worried face screamed "I was really tired so I laid down, and I guess I fell asleep. I hadn't slept at all in around 24 hours. And now I got a fever." Rima and Utah sat beside me on the bed Rima silently said "You scared us." she leaned in and hugged me. "Where's my kill?" the two girls looked at each other and smirked "The people are cooking it!" I gave each of them a confused look "Why? They only do that on special occasions." both of their smirks grew "Well... you will see." they dragged me out of the room by my arm. We passed all of the tree made huts heading for the middle of our village where we held all of our important events. The middle of our village was known as the "Memorisākuru" for all the memories people had mad there, it was quite large, in the shape of a circle, surrounded by our huts as if to protect it. The sand there is white and soft under the foot. That's probably what makes seem extra special. As we made are way down to Memorisākuru I notice the few people in our village, weren't walking around like usual "Where is everyone?" Rima a bit behind us, because of her small legs, snickered "You'll see." she said almost evilly making me nervous. We ran into Memorisākuru and I jumped to the shouts of congratulations "What is this?" I smiled as people gathered around hugging me "It just so happens that a year ago, the day you lost your memories was your birthday!" Utah said while smiling "So we're throwing you a birthday party!" Rima pitched in. Everyone went out in to the middle of Memorisākuru and started dancing to Utah, who was singing our ancient celebration song, later she would sing our birthday celebration song, I felt a tap on my shoulder and quickly turned around, startled because I was suddenly snapped out my thoughts, their stood my boyfriend, and prince of the tribe, Tadase, "Oh, Tadase-Koi it was you." I smiled standing on the top of my toes kissing his cheek he pulled back, leaned down, and kissed me on my lips. When he pulled back he took his hands from behind him and showed me what he was holding a necklace "The chain is made of Iron, and the heart is made of Iron, too." I looked at the heart, which made a swirl around a pink stone, the pink made a picture appear in my head that looked like long, pink and silky hair. This picture gave me a small headache, but I shook it off "Thank you so much! I love it!" I let him put it around my neck "Let's go eat." I said pulling him to the table, where the meat I caught was cooked.

After the celebration Tadase and I headed back to our hut. When we got to our room I turned to face him "So, I'm 18 today, and ... I think I'm ready." he looked at me confused "Ready?" I nodded my head "For... 'That'" realization crossed his face, he leaned down and kissed me deeply pushing me back to the bed, when a crackling sound hit my ear I broke free and looked at the wall, an arrow that was on fire shot through the thin wood. In no time the fire had took over our hut. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT!" I shouted over the cackling of fire and screams of our tribe tears brimming in my eye's when I smelt blood. I heard aloud sound that sent a pain all through my body sending another picture in my mind of me flying back and hitting a tree, which made a sound just like this one, I looked up and only saw fire and wood tumbling down, everything went dark. I opened my eye's, I was covered with wood, no not wood anymore, ash, I stood up and looked around and saw that the hut's were all burning. Everyone running, some people were caught by fast, pale creatures, when I looked closer I realized "Vampires?" I heard movement beside me and whipped around, I cried when I saw him "TADASE!" He was bloody his arms and legs badly burned I ran to him but something got in my way, a vampire with brown piggy tails, she laughed, but not evilly but more like a child who just won hide and go seek "YAYA FOUND YOU! IKUTO-KUN WILL BE SO HAPPY!" she said while grabbing my arm. I took her hand and flipped her over my head making her land on her back, she screamed and cried like a baby "OWWWW! THAT WAS MEAN!" she stopped crying and stood up cracking her neck she calmly said "Guess I'm gonna have to do this the hard way." I smirked crouching low I half-transformed, my eyes slit like a cats and glowed, my nails grew longer, and I just plainly got stronger but no more "Lets do this I growled lowly. She came at me with a speed that mad her invisible in till she stopped. I, somehow, knew she would go behind me so I whipped around and scratched her across the stomach, she laughed and I felt a burning pain in the same spot as the scar on my chest- my friends said I got all my scars in a battle before I lost my memories- it burned I looked down to see a silver sword sticking through me "Y-you tricked me." she smirked "Ikuto-kun said that your memories might come back soon, and even if they don't return you should be able to do things you use to... like guess our moves." she started laughing like a little kid again in till I dropped to my knees then her face became serious and worried, she loudly whistled "OKAY EVERYONE I GOT HER!" everything stopped the fires the screams and the pale blurs Yaya waved her hand at someone who came and held me bridal style I looked up at a boy with long purple hair who looked like a girl and stood beside him a girl who looked just like him. I let my body go limp.

I woke up in a white bed fluffy and soft, still naked, and bloody, with a blue haired, sleeping, vampire snuggling me.

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know by reviewing, favoring, and following! Also, if you haven't checked it out the next chapter I'll be posting will be for my story Elven, and then my 1st story Love Me. So don't be suspecting another chapter for this story for a couple of weeks. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I decided to dedicate this chapter to a very big fan of this story, animeblackcat11! Also want to thank Yousei1998, MewMewCloud, God Fenrir, romance20, ItsRandom, and Don'tStopBelievingLove for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Bare with me I know this chapter is short, and it a long time to get it out, but I'm a advanced student, and we have a lot of work to do but I got 3 A's and 3 B's so it's all good! This Halloween I took my Little Bro trick or treating and decided to dress up as a *Drum roll* BANANA! Yes best costume ever... A may post of video on youtube of me doing the Peanut Butter Jelly Time song/dance Lol. Also realized my mistake in the spelling of Utau* and Tadase* so I'll go back and fix that now. Now for the chapter you all have waited for: **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**'Amu'**

I tried to get up, but I saw I was chained to the bed. I was pulling on the chain when someone grabbed, I looked up to find the blue-haired man unlocking it, "Sorry but we didn't want you trying to get out." he said with a smile, once I was unlocked I hopped back into a corner, somehow knowing I wouldn't be able to defeat him, "What do you want with me and why?" he looked a little hurt, "You really don't remember do you?" I shook my head curious about what he was talking about, he sighed "Amu," I wondered how he knew my name, "we are going to get married." I felt so... angry, I stood up in a blur "EXCUSE ME? HOW DARE YOU! I'M ENGAGED TO TADASE! I WILL NOT MARRY YOU...YOU... MONSTER!" I said while transforming I leaped and threw myself at his face, he only held a smirk, at first it felt like a snake bite then I heard a crack, giving me another headache, I screamed from the pain turning back into my human form, holding my ribs, another picture like the one is saw at my hut came in my mind, it was of me hitting the tree, I felt the same pain I felt in that picture that I felt now as I flew and hit a wall, still screaming. I looked up to see Yaya, walking back to the blue-haired man, who had a look of horror and worry on his face "Ikuto-Koi are you okay?" she asked leaning up to kiss him, but he slapped her, making her back away and whimper in pain "I-ikuto-koi-" Yaya began but was interrupted by a hard, cold, voice "Don't call me that, you are forbidden. And," he grabbed her by her cheeks, "don't EVER hurt Amu again." he said snatching his hand away, as if sickened by touching her, when he removed his hand you could see where his fingers had been, probably going to leave a bruise on her milky white skin, that shined like marble, just like his, but she only bowed "Yes Ikuto-ku-" Ikuto -who was now heading toward me- had interrupted her again "Call me Mr. Tsukiyomi." I could hear her voice crack "Yes, Mr. Tsukiyomi." with that she left.

He kneeled down towards me, and I flinched away, this brought more pain through me, as I looked up at him I had another image in my head, of this man in the same place in front of me but somewhere else, but in the picture I felt fear, pain, and... admiration? I was so confused, and I guess my face showed it, because right then Ikuto asked "What are you thinking of?" I gave him a glare that could freeze "Why would you care?" I flinched again as I breathed, next thing I know I'm sitting on my bed, Ikuto stood in front of me with some gauze in hand, and began wrapping my chest "You should be good-by the morning." he said, when he finished he looked up at me and smiled I looked straight ahead toward the white, windowless, wall, which looked the same as the other walls, I then saw the door- which was completely made of silver.

**'Ikuto'**

She just stared at the wall and I was beginning to get annoyed I abruptly stood and was fixing to ask if she needed anything but before I could speak "Where are my friends? and Tadase?" Amu whimpered, I narrowed my eyes out of jealousy "Dead." this 'Tadase' fellow was beginning to annoy me, and then realization hit ... they've probably had sex. Anger flooded through me I don't know how what happened next, all I know is that I had her bent over the bed, my pants down, I leaned over and whispered harshly into her ear "I might not have been your first, but believe me I will be your last." I jabbed myself deep inside of her. The first thing that struck me as odd was the distinct smell of her blood and her screaming in pain and then realization striked me across the face, _she__** was**__ virgin_, I thought to myself feeling my heart sink deep into my chest I pulled out, flipped her over and sat her up, her screaming filling my heart with a powerful pain. "Amu I'm so sorry... I was just so... so, angry! You just kept talking about that Tadase guy, and I thought you two had sex. So I acted without thinking." she flinched away as I went to touch her face, this always hurt me more than she could have ever imagined. I let her go and she squirmed away, trying to hide her self under the covers, trying not to move to much. I stood up my heart breaking more, " I love you." I whispered to where she could hear me in reply I got a sob, with this I left.

* * *

**Ouch, Amu and Ikuto were hurt deeply *Wink, Wink* in this one. Where will this one end up going? Only I know Bwa-Ha-Ha-Ha. Anyway hope you enjoyed, if you've read this far I would hope I don't have to say this but I will anyway Follow and Favorite. Also I don't care if you already let me a million, it gives me joy/hope/happiness to read you review's so keep them coming!**


End file.
